Playing Blind
by blaiir
Summary: No. Ahí no debía pasar nada, pero había pasado. Y aunque ingenuamente creyeron que eso que no tenía nombre se iría, más equivocados no podían estar. UA


Notas de Autor:

Holaaaa~ En verdad no espero que les guste esto, ¿saben? Es corto, casi sin trama y con un final meh~ Pero hace mucho que no subo nada, así que acá estoy.

Soy 100% pro _Roxel_, pero esta pareja me resulta demasiado tentadora y~ En fin. Ya lo vieron en el resumen, así que no se van a encontrar con nada raro. Otra cosa. Si algun leyó True My Heart, me veo en la necesidad de jurar que yo no soy así (ya van a entender al final), no sé de dónde sale esto! (?)

Y el título... Según el traductor de Google es algo como "jugando a ciegas", pero al pensarlo sólo tenía en la cabeza la cinta de Dark Riku y ya no me dio la cabeza para cambiarlo, so~

Bueno, ya.

Que estén muy bieeen~ :D

* * *

><p><span>Playing Blind<span>

Todo comenzó con una mirada diferente a las de siempre. De pronto curiosa, suspicaz, sorprendida por ver lo que antes no.

Negación. No. Definitivamente ahí no pasaba nada.

Fueron contados con los dedos de una mano los días que transcurrieron hasta que esas miradas, que ya habían descubierto lo suficiente entre vistazos furtivos y clandestinos, pasaron a ser indiscretas, atrevidas, deseosas.

_ Prohibidas._

Evitación. No. Ahí no iba a pasar nada.

Más días. Muchos más. Semanas, quizás meses o años. En verdad cada vez se hacía más tortuosa la situación como para que el tiempo fuese percibido de manera correcta.

Candentes, anhelantes.

_ Culpables_.

No. Ahí no debía pasar nada, pero había pasado. Y aunque ingenuamente creyeron que eso que no tenía nombre se iría, más equivocados no podían estar.

Les resultaba casi imposible no buscarse en cada rincón, pese a que sabían que no estaba bien. Y cuando se encontraban, menos de lo que les gustaría, lo que no iban a admitir, sólo les quedaba volver a las miradas disimuladas y esquivas.

Nunca se habían llevado bien, por lo que no era raro verlos tan poco predispuestos a estar juntos. Al menos _antes_. Porque sin saberlo, aquella estúpida rivalidad, se les volvió a favor cuando _todos_ decidieron que debían confraternizar más, aunque sea forzadamente.

.

.

—A-Ah… Riku... —Entre beso y beso, cada boca se encargaba de tragarse los jadeos que provenían de la contraria, pero ante aquél cerero movimiento le había resultado imposible no arquearse un poco hacia atrás, separándose en consecuencia.

Por un instante, los ojos del más alto, turquesa como el mar más claro, se chocaron contra los azules de Roxas, produciéndose un estallido de sensaciones entre ambos, con aquellas palabras que sabían no podían decirse pintadas en sus rostros.

Fue el menor quien volvió a aquella boca, pasando una mano por la nuca del otro, enredando sus dedos en esas finas hebras plateadas que tanto le habían llamado la atención siempre, al sentir como el agarre de su cadera se hacía más firme. Entonces apretó más las piernas alrededor de su cintura y acompañó los movimientos, estremeciéndose fuertemente.

.

.

—De veras lamento tener que irme… —murmuró Roxas, tras haberse colocado la última prenda de ropa, que había quedado al lado de la puerta de entrada de aquel pequeño cuarto de hotel muy a las afueras de Twilight Town.

Riku no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se notaba que aquello tampoco le gustaba. En vez de eso, caminó hasta quedar en frente suyo y llevó una mano a su rostro para correr unos mechones de cabello que cubría esos ojos color zafiro.

—Descuida. Yo tampoco puedo quedarme mucho. Es mejor que tú te vayas primero.

La suavidad de sus palabras y del gesto hicieron que las piernas le temblaran y sus ojos brillaron más, esta vez por tristeza.

—Es lo mejor. —Con un beso lento y profundo, nada parecido a lo enfebrecido de los anteriores, se despidieron, con el deseo, la promesa implícita de volver a encontrarse tan pronto pudieran.

.

.

El Sol estaba cayendo entre los tejados. Era un atardecer precioso, como cada uno de los que recordaban todos los presentes.

Se conocían desde hacía años y ya era parte de sus costumbres el pasar las tardes en lo alto del reloj, sobre todo en verano, tanto por el clima como por las vacaciones.

A uno de los lados, Kairi hablaba emocionada y casi a los gritos sobre el viaje que estaban preparando hacia la costa. Ella, Sora y Riku eran originarios de Destiny Island, pero hacía ya mucho que no vivían allí. Por eso mismo, cuando plantearon el ir de vacaciones todos juntos, Kairi propuso ese lugar, enseguida levantando los ánimos de todos. O eso parecía.

—¿Te imaginas, Rox? —Preguntó una voz a su derecha, casi sobre su oído—. Tres semanas. Será como cuando vivamos juntos. —El aludido apenas volteó hacia la persona que tenía al lado. Su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente al ver la intensidad con la que brillaban esos ojos verdes. Los destellos que el Sol desprendía de aquellos cabellos rojos como el fuego. Sonrió de lado y volvió la vista al frente. No era dado a demostrar emociones en público y por eso Axel ya no esperaba respuestas cuando soltaba frases como esa, sin saber que, de haber sido diferente, lo único que mostraría el rostro de su _novio_ sería desolación.

Los ojos azules se desviaron levemente hacia la izquierda. Sabía lo que encontraría y sabía cuánto dolería, pero no podía evitarlo. Apreciaba a Sora como a un hermano, pero en momentos como ese, viéndolo tan cerca de Riku, no podía más que… No. Siquiera quería pensar en eso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aceptó el oportuno brazo de Axel pasando sobre sus hombros, dejando que lo atrajera hacia su cuerpo. Nadie le había mandado a sentirse así. Aquello no era más que un juego a ciegas que iba a terminar hiriendo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo y no quería eso. Con el corazón latiendo fuerte, giró el rostro nuevamente, esta vez ligeramente hacia arriba, buscando los labios que siempre tenían una sonrisa para él. Y sorprendiendo a su dueño, los acarició brevemente con los suyos.

—Quizás me convenzas luego de estas vacaciones ¿Quién sabe?


End file.
